


Bom dia

by AltenVantas



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Pos-War, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata e Shino haviam perdido amigos e amores durante a guerra, depois de tantos anos as coisas mudaram e eles não eram mais os mesmo. Já que havia uma relação entre eles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bom dia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



> Feliz Aniversário Minha amiga! Espero que goste, já que casais heteros não é a minha praia e esse em especifico foi ainda mais complicado. De qualquer forma, aproveite!

Hinata levantou-se tão logo o sol raiou no céu anunciando um novo dia, o frio atingiu o seu corpo nu fazendo os seus pelos se arrepiarem em revolta, muito embora ela gostasse daquele contraste tão inesperado. Caminhou em direção ao banheiro demorando tanto quanto achasse necessário para não só acordar, como também sentir ainda mais aquele contraste tão confortável. Tinha uma toalha enrolada em seus seios quando voltou para o quarto, que estava com sua cama vazia; um sorriso abrilhantou suas feições de forma carinhosa. Ela tinha o melhor marido do mundo, embora tivesse demorado em permitir-se dar uma chance para ele e agora não se arrependia.

Sentou na penteadeira pegando a escova que estava ali, seus cabelos podiam ser lisos, mas era um verdadeiro pesadelo quando deixados ao seu próprio prazer. Enquanto começava a passar por eles, observou a primeira foto ali próxima; eles mal tinham começado a enterrar os mortos da guerra e alguém – agora ela não se lembrava de muito bem de quem – resolveu retirar um foto daqueles que haviam sobrevivido. Era por isso que o Vale do Fim era o plano de fundo. Seus olhos que tudo viam observaram Chouji e Shikamaru um ao lado do outro, Sakura com Lee, ela com Shino; os únicos remanescentes de fato. Ela não tinha chorado a perda de Kiba e nem digerido que era uma nova era que estava começando, também não esperava pelo pedido de Shino tão pouco.

Observou a foto ao lado, na cerimônia onde sua irmã havia se tornando a primeira chefe mulher do clã Hyuuga e podia perceber que suas feições só mostrava orgulho e alegria para a mais nova, liderar nunca fora o seu forte ou algo que desejasse. Isso só fora possível, no entanto, porque seu pai havia arrumado um casamento com o herdeiro da família Aburame e ficou claro porque Shino havia pedido para sair com ela. Estava querendo facilitar tudo. Mas estava muito enterrada em sua própria dor para estar aberto por isso, afinal o amor de sua vida havia morrido a não muito tempo. Era muito cedo para olhar para qualquer coisa além da sua dor, a cerimônia fora um pequeno Oasis em volta da sua própria dor.

Atrás dessas duas havia uma foto em que ela, Shino e Shikamaru estavam brincando com o filho de Kurenai. Ela podia ver como suas feições estavam sérias, não tinha gostado de saber que o Aburame também iria, estavam a quase um mês evitando-o depois de ter negado o primeiro pedido; na época não tinha percebido, mas o rosto do domador de insetos estava totalmente virado para ela, seus olhos pareciam gentis. Teria sido mais fácil para ele, mas não notara até muito tempo depois.

Havia também uma pedra vermelha, Shino chamou de âmbar na época em que lhe dera, onde havia um inseto preso. Quando recebeu esse presente, no primeiro encontro deles, forçado pelo seu pai. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de lançar contra ele, achando aquilo um completo disparate; achando que se fosse Naruto ali lhe entregaria rosas e uma caixa de chocolate. Seu pai saiu da sala deixando que os dois pudessem conversar sozinhos, foi então que ele lhe disse que era o seu primeiro inseto e talvez a coisa mais sentimental que ele possuía. Isso a quebrou completamente. Ele estava lhe dando seu primeiro inseto, depois disso sentiu vergonha da raiva sem motivo.

Terminou de pentear o seu cabelo levantando-se para pegar a sua roupa, dentro do armário estava um urso. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo, foi à primeira coisa que havia dado para o outro quando haviam se encontrado pela segunda fez, em um restaurante chique que a sua família havia escolhido para eles. Mesmo tendo participado da mesma equipe, ela percebia o quão pouco conhecia o ninja e que apenas sabia o básico sobre ele, por isso viu-se praticamente o tempo todo perguntado sobre a vida dele. As respostas eram pacientes e leves, dadas como se fossem folhas ao vento, sem qualquer pressão; ela não poderia ter pedido mais.

Vestiu-se e caminhou pelo corredor, sabia que Shino estava cozinhando alguma coisa para eles, foi no seu terceiro encontro que havia descoberto isso. Quando ele a levara o almoço deles logo depois do passei pela floresta Aburame, fora algo simples: onigiri, sushi e tempura. Foi divertido e quando Shino finalmente deu o primeiro passo e a beijou, ela sentiu-se ao mesmo tempo traindo a memória de seu amor na infância como feliz por ele. Por isso ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos apenas para correr dele devido ao choque dos sentimentos. De alguma forma, inesperado e esperado, era simplesmente muito confuso.

Demorou duas semanas até conseguir coragem para ir falar com ele novamente, mas não era apenas porque estava com vergonha de ter corrido, mas também porque havia demorado esse tempo para conseguir descobri o que realmente estava acontecendo com os seus sentimentos. Porque ela ainda gostava de Naruto, então como ela podia gostar de Shino? Não parecia certo ou natural. Foi só no aniversário de um mês de morte de Neji que ela conseguira uma resposta para isso. Percebeu ao ver o sofrimento de seu pai, que os mortos não podiam ter seus sentimentos e o que não fora dito iria ficar em silêncio e era isso que estava acontecendo. Hinata não podia ficar com Naruto, então seus sentimentos estavam em silêncio, por isso novas palavras estavam se formando e eram os seus sentimentos por Shino.

Tudo ocorreu de forma suave a partir daquele momento, Shino era atencioso e carinhoso, mas também sabia tomar a iniciativa e dizer o que queria; obviamente eles brigaram algumas vezes e se reconciliaram outras como todo o casal.  Também dividiram suas tristezas e suas alegrias, dividiram suas vidas e suas mortes também, enquanto trabalhavam para erguer o novo mundo criado pelo sacrifício de seus amigos, amores e pais, irmãos e mestres. Isso os manteve unidos como poucas coisas poderiam.

O cheiro de bolo invadiu o seu nariz, fazendo sua boca salivar em desejo para saber o gosto, caminhou para o meio do cômodo quando Shino a abraçou por trás dando um beijo suave em sua bochecha.

\- Bom dia.


End file.
